


Misunderstandings

by DoggyYasha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Complete, Deathfic, Gen, Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyYasha/pseuds/DoggyYasha
Summary: "I know you probably hear so many stories where I come back to life..."   Goku's alive but is it really a good thing? Character deaths





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Story from 2009

I know you probably hear so many stories where I come back to life and Chichi has a new husband or Gohan is a little off kilter-or they are all happy I'm back. I am very sure I could spin you a tale that you've a heard thousand times before; 'cause hey- No one is original anymore. No one knows how to write honest angst without some love interest gone wrong or some sexuality issue.

I won't lie, and you'll probably will see what I write a hundred times over. I am my own person, a different universe, my own take on the situation at hand. A different life, so to speak; so in promising you nothing I am promising you something.

Feel free to sit and listen.-To see for yourself. It's a different life in something so common.

Life is a ride, so hop on while you still can.

Seven years have pasted since the Cell games. Majin Buu is good and Kid Buu was defeated.

Life was grand.

I had a new life...The one that I gave up seven years ago. I fit seamlessly back into my family as husband to my loving wife and father to my two children. Gohan, though grown, had a lot to learn. I had a lot to teach him in return. Goten was so small, so smart, and so curious, I knew I would have to take my time to make sure he grew up to be a healthy young man.

My friends were my friends through and through. Krillin welcomed me back with a hug as per usual of when ever we see each other. 18 gave a nod, which I returned with a smile and a wave. Bulma would dance on the spot every time I arrived for one of her parties. I think she expected me to one day not show up. I felt something shatter every time that thought would cross my mind.

Vegeta was a different story.

We never were on good terms no matter how hard I tried. During the battle with Kid Buu, he accepted the friendship I had offered for so long. I was grateful.

After the day of Bulma's party, it became so noticeable. This group- my group-they had not only moved on without me, but they formed a tighter bond then anything I could have hoped for. Vegeta attended the party, Piccolo was tapping his foot to the music, and everyone acted like this wasn't the first time they'd done so.

Months passed.

I trained, went out, came home, ate and went to bed. It all seemed so empty. Every now and then Chichi wouldn't come home and she would not return till the next morning. Goten stayed out at Trunks' house, and Gohan was off being an adult. I felt somewhere I missed something, missed a memo that told everyone what their jobs were.

Life went on and I did my best to ignore it. It was hard when it slapped you in the face. I felt like I was being left out. I mean, hey sure, if they were happy without me that's ok. As long as they were happy.

Some weeks later Bulma threw another party- for what I assume was the sake of having a party. Everyone was having a wonderful time. I was talking and joking like old times, but then something random was said.

Vegeta laughed.

LAUGHED!

At a joke Krillin had told. Krillin of all people!

It was then that I realized it wasn't that I was being left out, but rather I was missing out. When I chose to stay dead, I chose to not be apart of them. I chose to walk a different path, and even though I am here now at this very moment, I missed something major. I will be in the joke only when they want; I'll be around only when needed, but I wasn't a part of what held them together anymore. My absence drew them together, something I couldn't be happier for, but I missed them. I missed the old times.

So many parties. So many birthdays. So very many get togethers.

Eventually I stopped showing up. I started to train like Vegeta used too. Non-stop. I had nothing to prove; no one too show off to, yet there I was training and ignoring people. It was like the former Prince and I switched bodies.

Chichi would always come home with a bounce in her step- no doubt she had drank a bit of wine- talking to me about the 'wonderful' time she had. She would tell me countless stories about how everyone was doing, who was looking older, etc, ect, ect.

Every time she was about to run out of steam she would always add, "Oh, and everyone was wondering where you were." She never gave me time to answer. She would say her peace and then leave to wash up.

Oh, I do know why she never gave me a chance to say anything. I blew up part of our house the last time she yelled at me for not going with her. I have no reason to see them. They are always doing the same thing; never anything interesting. They were just being so...so human about things. So laid back, not caring, happy.

Yeah, I know I thought that.

' _So human_ '

Told you all Vegeta and I switched bodies.

I was itching to fight, to do something physical. I couldn't even let out my frustrations through sex. I heard that's a good stress reliever. You know what I'm talking about. People say it all the time. "Rough sex is so good" or whatever. I know I heard something like that from Master Roshi. Point is that I can't even do that. I would break my wife most likely. I wouldn't want to do that. I love her.

I love my wife.

I love Chichi.

I loved having peace so I could spend time with her.

Now, I am very sure I have lost you at one point. I go from talking about being left out to loving my wife. Confused? Don't be. It's simple really.

My love for my wife is greater than that of the love I have for my friends. ChiChi and my kids first; everyone else second. So I ask you... What happens when you feel your wife is leaving you behind, just as you felt your friends did? You have no kids because they have lives.

Personally I trained more- harder- and I pushed myself beyond what I should have. We used to live in an area surrounded by lush green trees and thriving wildlife.

Not anymore.

Chichi left to stay with Bulma a week ago. She told me I scared her worse than Vegeta. Worse then any enemy that has come to earth.

It's probably due to the fact that I killed the animals that lived around us. There were no more trees; only splinters of what used to be. The house that used to be our home barely had a roof covering the floor. The ground inside and out of the house was not even.

Everything was destroyed.

It took me a couple days to realize that it was I who did the damage.

Three weeks and still no Chichi.

Four weeks. No ChiChi or children.

Ten weeks...still nothing.

I couldn't take it. I really couldn't. It had been TEN full weeks with nothing.

NOTHING!

Fine. FINE!

The world didn't need me. My friends didn't need me, and my kids didn't need me. Fine. So what now? Now my own wife doesn't need me.

Whatever!

I didn't need them.

Being a Super Saiyajin is dangerous when you are not calm, and I wasn't calm. I blasted from my 'home' so fast and with so much power, I'm sure there was even a wall still standing.

Slowly I made it to my 'friends' places. I was glowing with more then just energy.

It was evil energy.

It was something I'm sure old Prince Vegeta would be proud of.

I sought each person out. More than just my friends. I looked for just normal people-people that I didn't even know- and I would blow up their houses, their cars, the malls, or whatever they were close to.

I made sure there was nothing left for them to hide behind. I taunted them for sometime... before I would finally kill them.

Ah, now to my friends. That process was different. So very different.

I told whoever wasn't at Master Roshi's island to go there and the ones that were there to stay. Surprisingly they listened. More out of fear than anything else; I am sure. I did a quick search to make sure no one had any sensu beans with them- not that they would in times of peace- but one can never be too sure.

Two people I did not find.

Chichi and Vegeta.

I would get them later. Much later.

Master Roshi was the first to be subjected to my wrath. I burnt the things that were most important to him. Things like his dirty little magazines.

Next was Krillin. I torched his hair.

Yamcha; his new vehicle.

Bulma; any and all devices that could connect her to the outside world.

I told them that if they didn't need me I didn't need them. I didn't want them.

Foolish.

That's what children are. They are foolish.

Goten, Gohan, his wife Videl, Trunks and Marron 'attacked' me first. The girls yelled more than anything. I shut them up fast. It took more effort, but Trunks was the next to go. A hand through his chest worked well enough.

Gohan and Goten... silly little boys they were. I knew they weren't ready for this. Another threat with no warning. The threat being their father. I used that against them and they were dead before I even blinked.

Bulma had to go. Her shrill cries hurt my ears. 18, Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tein and Chaiozu-all dead with a nifty Kamehameha. I'd always loved that attack.

Next I went to the look out. I knew Dende wouldn't go to the small island. I knew he was scared. I knew he knew what was going to happen next. Both he and Mr. Popo were my next victims.

ChiChi. ...the love of my life, the reason I was still breathing. I had to find her. I felt sort of foolish for not grabbing her before. I went to Capsule corp. where I found her tending to Bulma's garden. I guess I was too quiet. She jumped when I placed my hand on her shoulder.

The moment she turned around, she doubled over in pain. It happened so fast I wasn't sure if even 'I' knew what went on. I had my fist clenched, so yes; what I thought happened, happened. She laid herself down on the floor- okay more like she fell. No big difference really. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, white as a ghost.

Was my love really looking at me like that?! Why? I didn't do anything yet. Oh. I had forgotten. I had the other's blood all over me, and I had just punched her. Again, it's not like it really mattered. I was pinning her to the ground in less then a nano second and my hands where around her throat.

I couldn't bring myself to give her that fast painful death. I wanted to, but I couldn't. It didn't seem right.

I watched as she struggled for air, watched as she clawed at my hands in the hope I would remove them.

I didn't.

I couldn't.

I told her that I loved her, that I always would, and I bent down to kiss her one last time.

I never did come back up from that kiss. I over-looked someone. I foolishly over-looked the only person who could have stopped me.

I over-looked Vegeta. Possibly one of the best friends I had ever had.

King Yemma shook his head when I arrived.

He gave me the worst look in history. I was sent to hell-no surprise- but not before he gave me a lecture. Not before he let me know how stupid I was. How foolish.

I have to say, I agreed then and I still do. I was dumb.

All this was caused over a minor insecurity; something I never addressed. Something I allowed to grow...It was all a misunderstanding. The outcome was something I couldn't take back or make up for.

This is how I am paying my debt... not that it will make anything better.

I'm telling anyone who will listen to make sure they talk about their problems; that they sort or their insecurities. Talk it out no matter what it is, because you could end up doing something stupid otherwise...Something you will regret your whole life- and in my case- after life.


End file.
